Looking out of my window
by melimeid
Summary: My first attempt of a SPN Fanfiction! Dean has been friends with Cas forever, when they both start sleeping bad because of eachother. SLASH! Destiel and a hint of sabriel.Don't own anything I wish except for my imagination. My spelling sucks probably.
1. Chapter 1

**READERS NOTE: This is my first written fanfiction ever! It takes looong before you get to the smut, but I hope you can sit though! I have tried hard and really hope you guys will like it ! I am not flawless at my Eglish so please tell me if you guys notice mistakes I totally looked over ! **

**I do not own SPN ( I wish I did , it would involve a lot more of slash but I don't )**

So freaking hot in here, Dean opened his eyes and still sleepily looked at his ceiling. It was an very hot summer and due to this Dean had not been able to sleep for quite a few days. He got up, opened his window as far as it could go,and let the gentle breeze outside hit him,as he was watching at the houses behind theirs.

One of the houses still had a light on up in the attic, how strange Dean thought. When he got an closer look, he noticed it was the house of his best friend Castiel exactly would Castiel be up right now ? he asked to himself. Ah well maybe his stupid brother Gabriel had played a prank on Cas. Dean let himself slide down to his bed gently careful not to wake Sam who slept in the room under Deans. I'll ask Cas tomorrow Dean thought before he finally catched his sleep.

,,DEAN!'' Dean slowly woke up at Sam yelling his name.,, What's up Sammy?'' Dean yelled downstairs while sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Before Sam even could scream back Dean saw the beautiful blue eyes which belonged to his friend Cas coming up the stairs.,, Goodmorning Cas, what the hell are you doing here so early?'' Dean asked. Dean blushed slightly remembering he wasn't dressed and put his blankets up.,, Good afternoon you mean? Its almost 2 o'clock, better get out of bed lazy ass'' Cas said with an calm voice. Dean looked at his alarm, indeed 2 o'clock. How the hell had Dean been sleeping so long? Then the memory of hanging out his window last night stroke him. Right he had hung out of his window to cool off, and seen Castiels lights still on. Castiel snapped his fingers in front of Deans face playfully.,, Come on do not start daydreaming now you have just woken up, Better get dressed it's a long way to the concert hall!'' RIGHT! Awesome today finally was the day of the Metallica cover band concert! Dean had been looking out for it quite a few weeks. He somewhere had read this band was good. Even more it was exciting because not only Sammy was going with him but also Castiel, unfortunate enough Sam had insisted Gabriel would also come along. But it could still not lessen Deans excitement. Slightly ashamed to get dressed in front of Castiel, Dean slipped out of bed and pulled the first jeans and plain back shirt out of his closet he could find. He almost felt Cas his eyes burning on his muscular back.,, All ready to go!'' Dean happily said holding up the tickets which he snatched of his nightstand. Castiel put the cutest smile on his face Dean had ever seen on him. Apperently Cas is quite excited for the concert too.

Dean went downstairs with Castiel right behind him. As he almost was downstairs he saw Gabriel standing in their living room , very close to Sam they were whispering. About what Dean could not exactly hear, but as soon as they heard Dean and Cas enter the living room they quickly took some distance and Sam blushed slightly.,, Ready to go sleeping beauty?'' Gabriel said to Dean with a cocky smile upon his face. Dean shot an poisonous look back at Gabriel and took a deep sigh. He had promised Castiel not to get in an fight with Gabriel . ,,Sure I am all ready to go Gabriel''. He looked at Castiel who smiled at him, knowning it would be quite hard to hold himself to this deal and walked to his impala. Castiel drove with Dean in the Impala and Sam drove with Gabriel in Gabriels car. Sam was apparently happy to drive with Gabriel because he finally could choose the music and not having to shut his cakehole as Dean always said to him.

Castiel POV

The Drive to the concerthall was about an 2 hour drive so Castiel decided he'd better get himself comfy. He pulled his legs up and leaned slightly to Deans side shoulders almost touching. He shot a quick glance at Dean to see if he wasn't looking at Castiel angrily for sitting so close. Dean was super straight and always got all the girls he liked, and next to that sometimes also making fun of gays not knowing his best friend was gay. Not just gay, also madly in love with Dean and his piercing green eyes. Castiel took a sigh distracting him from his thoughts and looked outside. ,,Is there something wrong Cas?'' Dean asked. Shit what am I to say now ? Yeah Dean actually I am super badly in love with you and I really want to Fuck you so bad Cas thought sarcastically. ,,Well I was thinking that Sam and Gabriel have been spending an awful lot of time together.'' Cas quickly said Quickly glancing at Deans green eyes to see if he was suspicious about Castiels hesitation . Dean looked Castiels way saying:,, Glad you noticed it too! I do really not like it , what if Gabriel hurts Sammy ?'' ,, I am sure Gabriel can hold himself around Sam , Dean '' Castiel said , happy that Dean was continuing this conversation about Sam and Gabriel.

,,This is it Dean were here'' Cas got out of the car pretty quick looking at the massive building they were about to get in too. He turned around just in time Seeing Sam and Gabriel pull in the parking lot too. While Sam and Gabriel got out of the car Castiel noticed how Sams hair was slightly tangled and how Gabriels blouse was not quite as neatly in his pants as it was as they left. ,,Are you kidding me Gabriel! Really why did you have to do this with Sam too!'' Castiel hissed to Gabriel. Gabriel put up a goofy smile and whispered to Castiel: ,, Cas, Sam is different I really am in love with this kid. So you go take care of your Winchester, I'll take care of mine.''

After having made the deal , Sam would drive back with Gabriel, with great displeasure of Dean, they walked into the hall. It did not take long to miraculously loose Sam and Gabriel, So Dean was alone with Castiel. ,, Cas , please stay close to me I do not want to lose you in the crowd too'' Dean said. Cas leaned in to Dean mouthing ,, WHAT?'' clearly not having heared what Dean said to him. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Castiels wrist so that he would definitely not lose Castiel. Castiels big blue eyes turned to him shocked that Dean all out of the sudden had grabbed Castiels wrist like that.

Dean burst a smile at Castiel and said something Castiel could not quite understand, and the concert started. Halfway through the concert Castiel noticed Dean looking grumpier and grumpier. He pulled Dean further to the back by his wrist which Dean was still holding on too. , This concert sucks major' Dean said angrily. Cas let out a relieved sigh thinking it was about him Dean had been angry about. ,, Want to head out of here then? Sam is driving back with Gabriel anyway.'' ,, Wouldn't you mind?'' Dean said. ,, Nope , I went to this because I thought you would enjoy it. Come on , let's head back to the car'' Castiel said to dean already pushing him to the exit.

Deans POV

,, Sorry that I dragged you all the way down there'' Dean said after Cas and he had a quiet drive back. ,, Doesn't matter to me Dean, I just want to try and get some sleep. I have not had that many in the past few days'' Castiel said while putting his mattress down next to deans bed since he was sleeping over at Dean after the concert.,, Yeah , indeed I have been meaning to ask you, I couldn't sleep either last night so I opened my window and noticed your light was still on.'' Dean remembered.

Castiels POV

Castiel looked at dean shocked, Dammit how had Dean noticed he had been awake the entire last night Cas thought. Dean looked at him questionably as if he expected an answer. Castiel took a deep sigh, He is going to find out anyway.,, To tell the truth Dean, I have been thinking about you a lot lately.'' Avoiding looking in Deans eyes. Dean touched his arm and made Castiel look at him. ,, How do you mean thought about me, Cas?'',, Well, I really like you more as an friend Dean'' Cas said carefully looking into Deans green eyes expecting them to go dark any second out of anger now. Deans face cleared up with an smile instead.

Deans POV

Castiel looked at dean astonished. Dean grabbed Cas by his shoulder pulling him closer , and closed the space between them while he kissed Castiel very gently on his lips. While he pulled away Castiel looked at Dean even more astonished.,, I have liked you since the day we met Cas, I have been wanting to do this for so long'' Castiel pulled up a smile as Dean said it. Dean pulled Castiel back to him for a more passionate kiss, lips moving eagerly, tongues curiously fighting to become dominant. As Dean pulled away he slowly kissed down Castiels neck, Castiel moaned in excitement. Dean pulled Castiels shirt off and pushed him on his bed , getting hard by the sight of Cas laying there waiting for him. Dean continued kissing down Castiels chest. Hands already trying to unbuckle his lovers belt.

Castiels POV

Castiel loved how dean slowly was teasing him by kissing down Castiels chest. He pulled Dean up to look at him and saw green eyes turned black filled with lust. While he kissed Dean again , he pulled Deans shirt off and was busy to unbuckle Deans belt , as Dean had just done with him . Castiel slid of the bed getting on his knees between Deans legs. He slowly unbuttoned the Jeans of his lover exposing an black boxershort with an throbbing erection in it. Castiel himself got even harder by the idea Dean wanted him so bad, erection aching against the jeans Castiel still had on. Castiel slid his tongue slowly past the black boxers which already was soaked with precum.,,Please Cas, please suck me '' Dean begged. Castiel smiled at how he teased Dean by not doing this. Dean grabbed Cas his hair as he once again slowly licked past the black boxers. Castiel slowly pulled Deans boxers down showing Deans erection. He carefully licked the tip causing Dean to moan with pleasure and pulling Castiels hair even harder . Castiel then put the entire had in his mouth and started bobbing almost getting Deans entire dick in his mouth, ignoring his gagreflex. He felt Dean tensioning after a few times licking up and down Deans cock, and pulled back his head. Dean moaned in frustration.,, I want to have some pleasure too my love'' Castiel grunted his own erection so hard against his jeans.

Deans POV

Dean pulled Castiel back on top of him , unbuttoning his pants and pulling it down with Cas his boxers. Castiel moaned softly at the fabric being pulled away from his trobbing cock. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas his dick and slowly started pumping. ,, Oh god Dean! It feels so good please don't stop!'' Castiel moaned. Dean stopped and grunted in castiels ear: ,, I want you in me Cas, please put your dick inside my ass.'' Dean immediately got 3 of Castiels fingers in his mount sucking on them eagerly. As Castiel kissed him once again Dean felt one of Cas his fingers entering him. He grunted at the pain, but let Castiel sciccoring him further open preparing the hole for Castiels dick. Dean moaned hard as Castiel hit his prostate.,, You like that don't you, little slut'' Castiel groaned. Dean nodded his head eagerly before saying: ,, Please Cas , Please fuck me'' . Castiel grinned and pushed himself in Dean. Dean gave a hard moan letting the pain mix with pleasure. Castiel started picking up a faster pace each time hitting Deans prostate. ,, I am gonna come , Cas'' Dean moaned. Cas got a smile on his face meaning he was almost there too. Dean came with a load moan mouthing Castiels name. As Deans muscles twitched on Castiels dick Castiel came too loudly screaming,, DEAN'' filling Dean up with his cum. The boys fell on top of each other breathing heavily. Dean grinned and said,, I should have stared out of my window in the night way earlier'' Castiel laughed softly , and the boys slowly drifted off to sleep still laying on top of eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**SOOO I thought why not continue the story..? I love sabriel and Destiel highschoolish stories myself, but there aren't that much, why not write my own? First time fanfic all mistakes are mine,no beta. **

**And obvious characters aren't mine(it would be quite the adventure between dean and cas in purgatory eyebrowwiggle)**

Sam very slowly opened his eyes but fuck did that sunlight hurt. Gabriel had such an bad influence on him, he promised himself not to become drunk. He snuggeled tighter to his boyfriend , the night from before slowly coming back to him.

Him ,Gabe, Cas and Dean all had went to an Metallica coverband on Deans insistence. So him and Gabe gladly joined everything for an exciting out of the house make out session. Why Cas had joined though was Sam his big questionmark. Offcourse Cas and Dean were as close as best friends could be but Sam always had his suspicions about Cas having feelings for Dean. Aw well they lost Dean and Cas within of seconds, which wasn't much of Sams concern since him and Gabriel were at the bar the entire night drinking, the band wasn't very good.

Sam shifted and turned in the bed. ,,I'd better get out, before I wake Gabe'' He whispered to himself.

,Wherreyagoin?' Gabriel softly murmered, Turning to look at Sam with his golden eyes only half open.

,,Goodmorning ,gorgeous. Didn't mean to wake you, I was going downstairs for an aspirin.''Sam said smiling at his still half asleep boyfriend.

,,I thought you could hold your liquor, now get back here I'm cold.' Gabriel pulled Sams arm while saying this.

Sam sighed deeply, maybe he had to sleep it of some more. He laid himself back next to Gabriel, Gabriel instantly cuddled himself closer to Sam giving him a lazy kiss.

,,WAKE UP!'' Sam opened his eyes with his brothers face way too close,,fastly shoving himself back into Gabriel.

',,Wow dude why the aggressive wake-up?'' Gabriel asked still rubbing his eyes.

,,Please tell me you did not forget about Balthazars party tonight? How could you forget about you brothers birthday Gabriel?'' Castiel spoke from the corner of the room.

',,And is that a reason to send your dog upon us, some of us did have a rough night you know?'' Gabe got poked by Sam while saying this sam looking with bitchface #25 Too much information!

,,Well you may not have bee-' ,Sure Gabriel. Better get dressed, we need to be there in half an hour'' Castiel cut Deans sentence off.

,Wait!' Gabriel sat up fast and looked from Dean to Castiel and back. ,,Something is going on here,you two are acting different.''

Castiels face turned a bright red, and Dean traced his eyes on an apparently very interesting spot on the window.

,,OH MY GOD! You two fucked each other didn't you!'' Gabriel yelped.

Sam turned his head to Castiel and Dean looking for any confirmation, but the bright red colour Castiel was shedding was enough. Sam turned his face in an smile, finally had Castiel shown Dean his feelings.

,,Shhhsst!'' Dean hissed at Gabriel.

,,Ha so it is true!' Gabriel shot back.

Dean pulled Cas whos face was stil a bright colour of red from his corner and kissed him on his cheek. Which delivered those babyblue eyes looking in confusion to Dean.

,,If they have guessed it themselves why keep it an secret right?'' Dean spoke still looking at Castiels blue eyes lovingly.

Sam got out of the bed and went to Castiel and Dean.,,Congratulations for you!'' ,,Yeah congrats on finally getting your head out of ass Dean''Gabriel shot out of the other and of the room.

Sam shot bitchface #56 Shut the fuck up at Gabriel and Castiel gave Dean an light squeeze meaning not to get back to Gabriel.

Castiel sighed looking at Sam. They both knew Gabriel and Dean always were bickering because they simply were so much alike.

Sam went to pull Gabriel out of his bed. While Castiel pulled Dean out of the room Yelling: ,, Be ready in half an hour!'' ,,Or we'll leave without you!' Dean stated.

,,Well that's an surprising turn of events.'' Gabriel stated sarcastically.,, Comeon get dressed you, you can't be late for you own brothers birthday.'' Sam sighed already putting his black jeans on he brought for the party.

Gabriel pulled Sam close kissing him deeply. ,, Where was that for?'',, Cause I love you, You think I have the time to show you that?'' Gabriel said lowering his kisses to Sams jaw and neck.

,, I know you do but, If you don't want to walk I am afraid we do not exactly have enough time. Get dressed.'' Sam said handing Gabriel his dress shirt.

Gabriel put on a kicked puppy face while putting his clothes on. ,, I promise you will get the time for showing ,after the party'' Sam said pulling Gabriel in for an fast kiss while pulling him out towards Dean and Cas who were already waiting in the car.

**Next chapter will be some smut, and showing love. Ill write them after I passed my exams this week! If you like review please it is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
